The Black Butter
by LucyLucielle
Summary: fic pendek ini gajhe. saya cuma iseng-iseng aja buatnya. langsung baca saja, ya


black butter ini terinspirasi dari…. ah… saya lupa. yang jelas karena butler di plesetin ke butter

okay~!

sekarang kita mulai saja~

Disclaimer: kuroshitsuji punya yana toboso. bukan punya saya!!!!

let's start!

* * *

**Black Butter**

_ayah, ibu… tolong aku!! kumohon…_

_kenapa… kenapa tidak ada yang menolongku???_

_

* * *

_

Di tempat antah berantah, seorang anak yang hidupnya hancur karena pembantaian keluarganya, Ciel Phantomhive, duduk meringkuk di kurungannya, menunggu pertolongan datang… suatu saat, seseorang diantara orang yang mengurungnya, mengeluarkan ciel dari penjara kecil itu… di taruhlah ciel di tengah ruangan dan dengan senyum kayak orang psycho, dia nusukin ciel kayak orang gila. ciel udah nangis, berharap ada bantuan. kasihan dia… /plak/. tiba-tiba, ciel mendengar sebuah suara…

"_oh… tuan yang cukup muda… kau… telah memanggilku. sekarang,pilihlah.. kau ingin membuat kontrak dengan ku, atau tidak?"_

"Aku tidak peduli! ini perintah! bunuh mereka!!"ciel berteriak dengan lantangnya. Terbentuklah tanda pentacle di mata kanan ciel

"sebaiknya anda menutup hidung anda…"kata suara itu lagi

"eh?"ciel menutup hidungnya

"dan tutup mata anda"kata suara itu lagi

"??"ciel tambah bingung. Tapi, ia tetap menutup matanya

"anda juga, author"bahkan dia juga merintah-merintah author

"okay... untuk sebas-chan sih a—"

"GA USAH BANYAK BASA-BASI!!!"dia motong omongan ku.... ya udah, kuturutin aja

"saya... akan menyelesaikan mereka semua"

"ugh... apa ini???!!!!" suara di sekitar mulai ribut. Bahkan aku juga ga tahu apa yang terjadi

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!"

"oh, s**t!!!!!!!"

"aaaaaakkkhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"suara teriakan terdengar dari segala arah. Tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi sunyi. Tidak ada suara sama sekali. Kami akhirnya membuka mata kami. Ciel langsung pingsan seketika

Mau tau kenapa ciel pingsan? Karena, ruangan itu penuh muntah! Bukan darah

".... janitor!!! Bersihin!!!!!!!!! CEPET!!! GA-PAKE-LAMA!!!!!"seluruh janitor di kerahkan untuk membersihkan ruangan itu

* * *

**~beberapa menit kemudian~**

"oke! Siap!!!! ACTION!!!(sutradara mode on)"

---back to the story---

Ciel yang lukanya sudah di obtain para kru, berdiri dan mencari si sember suara yang udah ngebantain orang-orang disitu. Hasilnya nihil. Tapi, ia menemukan sebalok mentega berwarna hitam

"*sweatdrop* heh! Author! Benda ini yang membantai orang disini?"

"ga tahu. Tadi kan saya tidak melihat~ bawa pulang aja. Ntar juga bermanfaat"

"oke deh"ciel ngambil tu mentega item itu terus pulang entah dengan cara apa

* * *

**Phantomhive manor (udah di betulin tanaka)**

Ciel duduk diruangannya dan sambil memandangi mentega berwarna hitam di depannya

" apa mungkin berkhasit jika di makan??"ciel bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri

"hm... tanaka!!"ciel memanggil tanaka. Untungnya, yang muncul tuh real tanaka

"tanaka! Buatkan aku sandwich dengan di olesi mentega ini"perintah ciel

" yes, my lord"tanaka mengambil mentega itu dan pergi menuju dapur

---beberapa menit kemudian---

Tanaka masuk ke ruangan dengan membawa trolley yang diatasnya ada sandwich isi daging dengan olesan mentaga hitam diatasnya. Tanaka menaruh piring kecil itu tepat di depan ciel. Tiba-tiba si tanaka berubah jadi chibi

"hoh... hoh.... hoh..."seperti biasa, dengan gaya khasnya

"hm... tampaknya tidak terlalu buruk"ciel meraih sandwich itu memakannya. Gigitan pertama..........

... hening... ciel belum bereaksi

....masih hening.... ciel masih belum bereaksi

HHOOOOOEEEEEEEEKK!!!!!!!!!!

Ciel muntah di tempat

"hoh... hoh... hoh..."tanaka hanya bias tertawa dengan gaya khasnya

"apaan nih??!!! INI MAH LUMPUR!!!"ciel marah-marah

"apa gunanya aku bikin kontrak??!!! Yang muncul Cuma mentaga ga guna begini!!!"

"hoh... hoh... hoh..."tanaka tertawa lagi

"DIEM LO! TANAKA *PIIIIIP*"ciel mulai naik darah. Dia ngelempar piring + sandwichnya ke tanaka

STRIIIIKE!!! Pas banget kena tanaka.

"hoh... hoh... hoh..." eh... dia masih ketawa

"CUKUP!!!!" dia ngelempar pisau dan garpu kearah tanaka (kayak sebas-chan aja, nak...)

JLEEB!!! STRIIIKEEE!!!!! HEADSHOT!!! TEPAT DI TENGAH JIDATNYA!!!!

*tanaka mati*

"mmm.... mungkin tadi karena sandwich special sari rasa tanaka.... aku akan mencoba membuat sendiri"saat ciel berdiri dari kursinya, dia melirik si mentega item.

"kalau dimakan bulet-bulet gimana, ya?"ciel ngambil pisau & garpu di jidat tanaka, di bersihin pake tissue, terus, di potonglah butter itu. Dan di makan lah potongan butter itu

" ugh!!!!!!"

---3 hari kemudian---

(madam red's POV)

Aku mendengar kabar tentang kembalinya ciel. Aku pun pergi ke phantomhive mansion untuk mengeceknya. Aku langsung menerobos pintu rumahnya dan berlari ke ruangan ciel.

"ciel!!!"teriakku saat memasuki ruangannya

Yang kulihat disana adalah mayat pelayan phantomhive, tanaka. Dan juga ciel. Bersamanya kulihat sebalok mentega berwarna hitam

" CIEEELLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!"aku syok setengah mati

* * *

**Xxx cemetery**

"mari kita doa kan Ciel Phantomhive agar tenang di alam sana~"undertaker memimpin pemakaman ciel

"CIEELL!!!"madam red nangis

"huwaaaaaa!!! Cieeel!!!!"Elizabeth juga nangis

Dengan begitu, sejarah keluarga phantomhive berakhir disini. Hanya karena sebalok mentega berwarna hitam

* * *

**~the end~**

Gajhe ya? Se gajhe apa pun, review ya~ please~~

Oh,ya... terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic seperti ini~


End file.
